Xenix
by Atems' Love
Summary: The story begins when a Human girl/or Commander rather named Cynthia, is captured and forced to mate with an alien known as a Gladiator, She's heard Terrible things happen to those whom are captured and forced to mate with and after having their babies-like being turned into one of them, or being eaten alive by them or their babies! But will that be the fate of Cynthia?


**Xenix**

**Warning!**** Foul Language, Drama, horror, violence, and Heavy Lemon!**

**You have Been Warned!**

**Known couples for this story:**

**Zarox x Cynthia **

**Atem x Heather**

**Yami x Tea**

I only own the story, and characters I created, nothing else.

**Chapter 1**

**Neon Invasion **

"All right men, you know where you're supposed to be, now move to your assigned area, MOVE!" Commander Tracy ordered, she had pale skin and looked no older then in her early 30s, with her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, her sharp brown eyes glared at everyone. Her and a small army of 100 men and women stood in a small barricaded camp deep in an underground cavern, small parts of the cave walls glowed a bright neon colors of green, purple, or blue, the camp was well lit thanks to all the air powered generators, that quietly hummed in the background, White tents were littered throughout the entire encampment,

At the back of the encampment was a building that dug into the cavern rock that was made of dark reinforced steel; Turrets framed each corner of the encampment.

Cynthia one of the commanding officers led her troop to their assigned area.

"I heard, if are captured and forced to mate with a Gladiator, after they're done they suck you dry like a vampire!" she over heard her troops gossiping, "That's not what I heard I heard after they mate with you, they eat you alive, or feed you to their newborn, which you give birth too", another stated

"Well I heard, after they have SEX with you they throw you into one of their cocoons, that either kills you or turns you into one of them!" one retorted

"Keep alive men," she ordered, everyone keeping on high alert as they ventured deeper and deeper into the cavern.

Cynthia was a good woman with a good head on her shoulders, her black shoulder length hair gently whipped about as a cavern breeze swept past her, her emerald green eyes were soft and welcoming, and her pale white skin shivered against the unexpected breeze.

After descending a few miles deeper into the cavern they had finally reached their small barricade that guarded a small mine of neon crystals of all shapes, colors and sizes!

The beautiful crystals brightly illuminated the area, as several people started to mine away at the cavern rock walls, and floors, trying to free the crystals.

Random noises could be heard, most of them could be identifiable, like dripping water from the cavern ceiling, whispering wind that wound throughout the cave walls.

However they knew they weren't the only ones in this cavern…

Then suddenly the ground shook at their feet, as they saw massive dogs, like creatures, the size of rhinos, with bright neon crystals jutting out from various parts of their bodies came charging around the corner!

The dogs viciously barked and hollowed as they came charging closer, "Fire!" Cynthia yelled, as they all started shooting at the bloodthirsty alien hounds!

Cynthias' quickly pulled loose her machine gun that was strapped to her back next to her rifle, and started firing at the massive hounds, thankfully these hounds were as vulnerable to normal bullets as humans, then suddenly a small group of 5 even larger hounds came barreling from around the corner!

"Oh Shit Gladiator Hounds!" she yelled, and franticly rushed to swap weapons, she pulled loose a futuristic rifle that was strapped to her back, and quickly loaded it with special glowing crystals that were shaped as bullets!

The gladiator hounds were twice the size of the normal ones, their eyes glowed a bright neon color of blue, green, red, purple, or yellow, like the small hounds large crystals jutted out from various parts of their body that matched the color of their eyes, and the only thing they knew of that could penetrate their tough skin were crystal bullets!

Not paying attention one of the normal hounds tackled Cynthia to the ground, but instead of attacking her it stopped and sniffed her all over noticing she was female, the hound then clamped onto her leg and started quickly dragging her off deeper into the cavern!

It wasn't just her, they'd try to drag off any female, the hounds only tried to kill the males, and attempted to drag off the females to god knows where!

Cynthia didn't want to waste a crystal bullet on a normal hound, but she felt she had no other options, as the hound dragged her around the corner further and further off, the moment she fired the bullet into the hounds head killing it instantly, letting out a high pitched yipe as it crashed to the ground.

She could hear screams, and gun fire ringing throughout the air, as she slowly got up, making her way over to where one of her guns laid in the dirt, but just a foot before reaching her machine gun, she fell grasping onto her level for dear life,

"A level pit fall trap!" she gasped glancing at the level below her, as she tried to pull herself back up, but then she felt something collide with the lower half of her body forcing her to fall through the hole!

As she fell she saw the large winged human like creature tail spin into the shadows of the cavern then heard a harsh crash before roughly hitting the ground herself, "Gah!" she cried in pain.

"_Fuck_, what the hell!" a deep baritone voice darkly cursed from the shadows.

_Oh shit, shit did I just collide with a Gladiator? I must get out of here!_

Her panicked thoughts raced as she scrambled to get to her feet, the tri-colored wild haired man stepped out of the shadows his crimson eyes glaring at her with his massive black leather wings extended out, his glare quickly turned into shock seeing the young beautiful female slowly pick herself up off the ground. The tall tan muscular man wore dark purple armor that looked as thick as leather but was sheik and lightly shimmered like crystal. Large sharp purple crystal hooks where on the edge of each wing, which shined brighter then his armor his long slender tail with a jagged spear end, whipped wildly behind him, and white long sword with what looked like alien, or ancient obsidian markings running down the crystal white blade, rested proudly at his side.

Cynthia snapped her head towards him, finally noticing him standing there he smirked at her, The Alien man was 6'5, and she was only 5'3

"Shit a Gladiator!" she cried reaching for her gun, seeing her reach for the gun, he quickly pulled out his sword and shot a gold beam at it destroying instantly except for the crystal bullets inside, he sheathed his sword and began walking towards her as she watched the bullets roll away…

Cynthia dashed off deeper into the cavern in attempts to flee from the Gladiator,

She then looked around in amazement and horror at all the nearly see-through large cocoons that were large enough to hold a human, which shinned bright neon colors scattered throughout the cavern walls!

Suddenly the male Gladiator then snatched her up, he held her hostage several feet above ground.

"Grah let me go you fiend!" she screamed, and thrashed about in his strong grasp, "Hmmm, I don't think so, you're going to be my mate" he seductively whispered then licked below her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

He then flew her into what looked like a tunnel that was high above ground level hidden by the shadows of the cavern, he let her out of his grasp as he landed and she took off running down the tunnel, he deviously smirked as he magically forced the tunnel opening to close from behind him, then lazily followed her down the tunnel.

To her horror she reached a dead end that was well illuminated by green and purple crystals that were mounted on the wall serving as torches.

_Oh god is this his home? Oh god he's gonna rape and eat me I know it!_

She desperately thought, as she looked for another way out then turned as gulped as she was overcastted by his shadow, he stared lustfully down at her as he back her against the wall.

"No-no please, ah!" she pleaded then let out an unwanted moan as he pinned her against the wall, starting to rip off her leather armor, and clothing while licking, kissing, and sucking at her neck, His sword tore through her armor like a knife cutting through soft butter!

Since he was an Alien called a Gladiator, he looked mostly human but he had super strength, that made him immune to normal bullets like those dogs, she heard they even had magical powers but of what kind she didn't know.

**Rated M starts here:**

"Oh Cynthia you knew I'd catch you eventually, my mate" he whispered into her ear, breaking her current thought, to her horror she realized she was now completely exposed to him.

"No-no please don't do this, please just let me go," she begged, shivering against the cold smooth stonewall.

He stepped closer to where they were now inches apart, "Heh,heh don't act like you don't know me love, say my name" he ordered, then started kissing her face slowly moving to her neck, and under her ear.

"No-no stop!" she gasped and moaned as he started caressing her breasts, twirling his fingers around her nipples and pinching and pulling on them.

"Say it!" he demanded quickening his motions, "Gah-Ah, Oh, oh No stop!" she moaned and cried in protest, as she squirmed in his grasp.

He then forced her to the floor and sat on top of her as he began to strip his armor off exposing his tan muscular chest, he then grabbed both her hands and foisted them above her head and magically cuffed them in place!

She screamed and jerked trying to get free from the purple glowing cuffs that firmly held her wrists in place.

She stopped and looked down at him as she heard him let out a chuckle, his head was just above one of her breasts, he then started to lick, kiss, and suck at her exposed hard nipple, as his hands ran up and down her sides.

She moaned loudly to the point of screaming,

"Okay-okay Zarox, Zarox please you win stop, please stop!" she cried his name, Zarox released her nipple with the sound of a "Pop" then moved up to face her smiling wildly at her.

"See was that so hard?" he said teasingly.

"Yes now let me go," she demanded, struggling underneath him, his eyes just narrowed as his smile turned into a lustful smirk, as he leaned in to kiss her.

"No I told you I'd make you mine" he whispered, before she could say anything he silenced her by crashing his lips into hers, forcing her mouth open and slipping his tongue inside,

They both let out a moan as he kissed her deeper and deeper, as his hands cupped her face, and ran through her hair.

Breaking from the kiss gasping for air Zarox got off of her for a moment to remove the last of his armor and clothing, and folded in his wings to where she couldn't even see them anymore, he then turned back to her, her eyes widened to see his large erect cock, she screamed and thrashed about as he wrapped his tail around one of her legs and pulled it apart to straddle her, he then pulled her legs up and around him and started to grind against her vulva, she loudly moaned and threw her head back.

Despite the amazing sensation he was giving her, she continued to beg and plea for him to stop, he just chuckled and grinded her harder, as he leaned in to kiss her again, but she moved her head out of the way to avoid his kiss.

"Heh-heh, oh no you don't, come here with those delectable lips!" he ordered grabbing her face and forcing her to face him to.

"No-no Zarox please!" she cried, but was silenced by another deep kiss, Cynthia didn't know what it was but their was something about his kiss that paralyzed her every time.

She questioned whether she had feelings for him ever since that night, when they shared their very first kiss.

It was a strange encounter; kind of like this one except he just kissed her, stared for a few moments then took off into the shadows, though come to think of it, her men chased him off with guns blazing at him…

Now this extremely sexy Gladiator man is grinding her brains out…literally!

Her breathing hitched as he suddenly stopped grinding and began licking and sucking one of her breasts as his fingers began to stretch her!

"Gah, ah oh no-no don't, Zarox no!" Cynthia moaned and pleaded.

"No I told you I'd make you mine" he chuckled, quickening his motions, adding more fingers, and stretching her deeper and deeper.

Zarox let out a light laugh as she began to squirm and struggle again, "Oh, you beautiful little thing, your pussy so tight, yet so wet, this'll be fun" he teased kissing down her stomach.

"No!" she cried, squirming and struggling even more, she then suddenly froze and screamed in pain to feel his cock slowly enter her, deeper and deeper.

Zarox leaned in to kiss her quietly hushing her,

"You're all right love, the worst part's over now, you're okay," he whispered comfortingly, as he started to slowly buck and grind her.

"Zarox please un-cuff me, I beg you!" she cried tears forming in her eyes; he slowed his movements and looked at her.

"I'll behave I promise, please Zarox" she added, Zarox ran his hands up her arms to her wrists and rubbed each one making it magically disappear,

Cynthia shot up and hugged him tightly, nuzzling her face into his warm chest, Zarox lovingly smiled at her as he wrapped his arms and tail around her, stroking her spine.

He then propped her chin up to meet his loving gaze as he felt her shiver, "Cold love?" he asked, she nodded. He then looked over at the wall with his eyes glowing a bright neon purple, then a part of the wall shifted open revealing a secret compartment, he wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly got to his feet, and walked over with her wrapped around him, and then pulled out a blanket and laid it beneath them.

He then laid them back down on the blanket, and slowly started his motions back up again.

Her moans got louder and louder as his pace quickened, he closed his eyes and grunted with a pleasurable smirk on his face, as he continued to buck her harder and harder.

Cynthia wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to buck her harder and faster

"Oh baby I'm about to cum!" Zarox groaned, pulling her closer to him.

Oh god, Zarox!" she cried.

"Cynthia!" he blissfully cried as his seed gushed into her, he gently rolled onto his back with Cynthia laying on top of him, he then began to rub her back as her head rested on his chest.

"There, now you belong to me" he panted, feeling really satisfied.

"Oh, and what if I say no?" she teasingly replied.

"Do you want me you _fuck_ you some more, cause I will?" he grunted shooting a glare down at her, tightly grasping her butt checks, reminding her, he was still inside her.

"No-no-no-no, I'll be good" she quickly stated, shaking her head, Zarox deviously smirked, pushing them both up and against the wall, "Are you sure, cause their are few things I haven't done yet, that I could still do?" he purred, kissing at her neck.

"No, no please, Zarox I'm actually really tired now" she gasped.

"All right love" he lovingly agreed, and gently pulled out of her,

**Rated - M ends here:**

"It's probably best for the babies sake" he added pulling out of her, Cynthias' eyes shot wide open, "So…. you're not going to eat, or kill me?" she nervously asked, Zarox blinked at her in surprise, "Wait, what? No of course not, where did you heard that?" he denied, causing her to sigh in relief, 'Oh thank god those rumors weren't true", Zarox just chuckled, "So what's this about a baby?" she asked.

"Yes love the baby, you'll be giving birth in about 3-4 days" he explained, "What?" she screamed jumping to her feet, but then clung to the wall feeling suddenly really weak.

Zarox rushed to her and helped her lay back down on the blanket.

"Easy love, you need to rest, you shouldn't try to stand or walk until after you've had the baby" he told her, "Please tell me you're joking" she stated in disbelief, he shook his head confirming her fears.

_Oh god, but those rumors are true I didn't want to believe it but the rumors about Gladiator sex, and child grow/birth is true, only 3-4 days until I give birth, and I bet the other rumor is true that it'll be an egg, oh lord I've got an egg growing inside me!_

She franticly thought to herself, Zarox was walking around cleaning up the place, he then walked and knelt down in front of her and started cleaning her up with a cloth, they then both looked at each other as they both heard her stomach growl, she blushed as he smiled at her.

"Hungry are we?" he playfully asked.

"Don't worry I know, its to be expected with the baby on the way" he added, oh she hated hearing him say that.

A couple hours had passed and,

Cynthia felt starving all the time, she felt like all she did was eat and sleep!

And Zarox didn't seem surprised at all; he seemed rather prepared, with her next huge meal sitting next to here ready and waiting for her once she awoke from sleep.

She felt like she barley got any sleep too, for she'd sleep for a hour or two then be forced to wake feeling starved again, and it got worse as the hours dwindled away, she became more hungry and more tired, she awoke later in the evening and screamed at the sight of her belly, her belly was the size of someone who was 3 months pregnant!

Zarox came rushing from around the corner wielding his sword, realizing there wasn't any danger he sheathed it, and looked at her.

"My tummy" she sniffled, he kneeled down beside her and rubbed it gently, gazing at her lovingly.

"Hmm what about it?" he lovingly chimed.

"It's huge, what the hell is happening to me?" she exclaimed.

"Oh okay, all right, take it easy, this is normal, don't panic" he calmly shushed her

"This, this is normal? No this isn't normal Zarox, every single human is taught and believes that _THIS_ is not normal" she hysterically cried, then covered her face with her hands and started sobbing.

Zarox took a deep breath and continued to lovingly hold her in his warm protective embrace.

The third day came around all too soon for Cynthia, her stomach was swelled up like she was nine months pregnant, she was so tired that she could barely even lift an arm, all she could do was lay their, even Zarox had to help feed her at a certain point…

"Oh god, I think I just felt it move!" she shockingly stated, slowly moving her hands to her belly.

"Ooh, won't be long now, just let me know as soon as you feel the urge to push" Zarox excitedly informed her, giving her a loving smile.

"Why?" she asked.

"Your womb won't be able to successfully push the egg out, because of a special liquid coat that surrounds and protects the outer shell of the egg, the eggs protective liquid coating keeps your inner muscles from successfully gripping and moving the egg" he educated her.

"J-just how big is this e-egg?" she asked, but sounded like she really didn't want to know.

"A little larger then a human newborn" he simply replied, Cynthia eyes shot wide open, and looked at her stomach.

" So how the hell are we going to get this thing out?" she franticly snapped, glaring at him with intense fear.

"I'll help love, with my hands" he comforting told her gesturing with his hands by twisting his wrists from side to side, Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Great" not feeling very confident about this.

Not even ten minutes later Cynthia felt the extreme urge to push, "Oh god its time" she painfully whispered, she trembled moving up to a seated position, supporting her back against the rocky wall.

"You okay love?" Zarox asked as he came around the corner seeing her sit up, "Oh everything is sunshine, rainbows, and butterflies!" she sarcastically sneered, he nodded figuring he knew what that meant, he knelt down in from of her, beginning to spread her legs apart, he slowly, gently ran his hands and fingers over her vulva,

_Good the liquid barrier has broken, the egg is ready, I've got to remove it before it starts tarring at her insides._

Zarox thought as he examined her sex, seeing all the neon blue liquid oozing out of her vulva, he then looked up at her catching her glare.

"You need to relax love, or it'll hurt a lot more!" He calmly stated, giving her a slight glare back.

"Zarox, I'm scared" she whimpered, he calmly hushed her, resting his head on her belly, stroking and fingering her sex.

She grimaced as the first hand slowly slipping inside her, followed by the second, she found it very difficult to breathe, forget relaxing the pain was all she could think about!

"Zarox!" she franticly cried, tears streaming down her face, gasping for air, "Shhh, I've got it, just breathe, its almost over" he shushed her, she could feel him slowly pull the egg closer and closer to her opening, and it was driving her crazy by how slowly he was going.

She could now feel the egg at her opening, he then stopped and looked at her, "All right love, I need you to fully relax, and take the largest breath you can" he ordered her in a serious tone, she nodded and did as instructed, he shook his head, and replied "Not relaxed enough love"

"I'm trying," she cried, as she viciously trembled.

"Honey I'd stroke you if I could, but if I let go of the egg it could slide all the way back up" he calmly told her, trying to encourage her.

_Okay, okay h-happy, happy thoughts, just breathe and think of happy thoughts…_

She mentally encouraged herself, finally feeling that she was relaxed enough Zarox wasted no time and started pulling the egg out, she threw her head back and screamed feeling a something rip as he finally pulled the egg all the way out.

"Breathe, love breathe its over now, just rest" he moved up to and lovingly whispered in her ear, Zarox then got up and left around the corner with the egg,

Cynthia slowly slipped unconscious, as she heard something crack and a baby cry.

" My Darling, Cynthia darling, wake up, wake up love" he tenderly called to her, gently shaking her awake, Cynthia slowly opened her eyes to see Zarox sitting next to her holding their baby boy…

And holy crap has he grown so fast so soon!

"How long have I been out?" she curiously asked, trying to hold back a yawn but miserably failing.

"A few hours, I figured I'd let you rest a bit before you giving him his first feeding," he stated, she looked at her baby in shock and amazement at how fast he's already grown its only been a mere few hours and he already as big as a toddler!

"Oh shoot well we better name him shouldn't we?" she asked, stroking his tri-colored hair, that he inherited from his father, he pretty much mirrored Zarox except she could see he had her emerald colored green eyes, but his eyes were already beginning to sharpen like his fathers,

Instead of neon purple hooks on his little brown wings he had neon green ones.

"Hmm, yes what should we name him darling?" he agreed, leaving the decision up to her, she then held her hands out to hold him, as he gently passed their baby over to her.

"Hmmm, how about…. Atem? Yes Atem is a perfect name for him," she suggested for their baby.

Zarox happily nodded in agreement, and then turned to face Atem "You understand your name Atem my son?" he questioned, Atem looked at him starring into each other's eyes, Cynthia just blinked at Zarox in confusion, she then looked at Atem in shock seeing him nod his head at his father, then looked back at her and smiled "Mommy, I'm hungry" he gave the most adorable whine she ever heard.

She then lowered Atem so that he could feed off of her breast milk, she then turned her attention to her "husband"

"Um please tell me, why does our son already look to be a toddler?" she asked.

"Oh I forgot your children don't grow as fast as ours, where we used to come from, we had to grow up fast in order to survive otherwise our race would've been wiped out before it even had a chance" he explained.

"So does that mean you all die off quicker too?" she sadly asked, but cheered up to see him shake his head, "Nope our natural life is just as long, as it should be" he reassured her.

"So how long do Gladiators naturally live?" she asked wanting to know more.

"Well there are three different types of my race, the Gladiator, Xen Warrior, and a Supreme Xenix Gladiator, I am a mix between the Gladiator and the Xen warrior, making it a little harder to determine exactly how long I'll live since Gladiators live longer then Xen warriors, so it's a gamble" he educated her, Atem still breast feeding.

"Cool, Gladiator, Xen Warrior, and Supreme Xenix Gladiator" she admirably sighed, lovingly gazing at him; he returned the loving gaze and leaned in to kiss her passionately.

They both abruptly broke from their kiss to hear Atem laughing, they both looked down at him to see he was laughing at them.

"What, are laughing at us, are you laughing at us?" Zarox teasingly snapped at Atem, who laughed even more as Zarox made funny faces at him.

"You think it's funny when I kiss mommy?" he teasing added, Cynthia couldn't help but laugh and giggle with them, she then looked down and examined herself with shock, and surprise, "What's wrong love?" he asked with concern, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I swear, it seems I just got a bit thinner," she said in shock and disbelief, still looking herself over.

"Oh heheh that, well that's normal too darling, by the time Atem is past breast feeding and onto solid foods, your body should be back to normal, for he doesn't just feed on milk he will also feed on your excess fat, that you gained over the pregnancy" he chuckled, patting Atem on the head.

"Wow, I wish human babies could do that" she mumbled with jealously, and then smiled at Atem as he looked at her curiously.

"So like I was explaining earlier, a Gladiator is more skilled with weapons, a Xen Warrior is skill in Magical abilities and a Supreme Xenix Gladiators are both skilled with both abilities as the Gladiator and the Xen warrior, but can also become a dragon, or some powerful creature like that" he added.

"Oh wow, I never would've imagined that" she shockingly replied.

"The average life span of a Xen warrior is about 500-1000 years, a Gladiator is roughly 2000-3000, and a S-X-G. Um I think lives as long as 5000-9000 years?" he told her, trying to remember correctly.

"Whoa, so I'll die long before you guys, since humans only live as long as 70-100 years" she sadly stated, Atem got all teary eyed hearing her say that.

"Don't die mommy I love you!" Atem cried hugging her, while nuzzling his face against her chest.

"Don't worry son, I won't let her die, she isn't going anywhere" Zarox seriously stated, Cynthia looked at him like he just promised the impossible, before she could say anything Zarox picked Atem up, "Come on, time for your bedtime" he said carrying him to a cradle that looked to be made out of a neon cocoon, that sat against the wall.

…..A few days later…...

"Atem, Atem where are you?" Cynthia worriedly called, from the entrance of their home, high in the cavern wall.

"Don't worry darling, young ones will wander, he'll come back when his thirst of adventure is quenched" Zarox reassured her, as he continued to make stairs connecting up to the entrance, by pulling rock from various places in the cavern, manipulating it into the right shape then magically placing/sealing it in place.

Atem zipped through the massive maze of tunnels, and pathways leading up and down, throughout the endless cavern, Atem looked to be in his early 20s his wild tri-colored hair tossed wildly as he continued to fly faster and faster whipping around every corner, he turned out to be an exact mirror image of his proud father, tall tan muscular body, sharp emerald eyes, massive brown leather wings, with the neon green hooks, he proudly wore his crystal armor that was a swirling color combination of neon green, and black, that his father taught him how to craft.

Strapped to his back was a black crystal bow, and quiver with white complex engravings on them.

His quiver held over a dozen arrows that had sharp neon crystal heads of various colors.

The last two items that completed his attire were two duel neon green swords that were strapped proudly to his sides, with black ancient text engraved into the blades.

Atem had an excited smirk, which grew into a smile and raced faster and faster through the cavern, then abruptly came to a screeching halt as he heard someone call his name.

He looked over to see Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, and Seto sitting on a cavern ledge, and Seto was just lazily hovering mid air.

They all wore similar crystal armor to Atems', but they each had different color variations, Joey had black mixed with red, and orange, Seto had white mixed with blue, Mai had a mixture of black purple and pink, Duke had the same color mixtures as Atem, but not very detailed, more plain and basic looking, and Tristans' crystal armor had the color variations of green and yellow…

"Hey guys, long time no see!" he happily greeted them as he flew over.

"Hey man, awesome to see ya" Joey greeted back, exchanging a complex friendship handshake.

"Atem, how's your human mom?" Seto questioned in not such a nice way, Atem just glared at him, "She's fine, why?" he replied with the same tone.

"Just curious, you're not going to mate with one of those gangly humans like your father are you?" Seto questioned again, glaring at him.

"No, all the humans I've ever encountered were pigheaded, gun-trigger happy, worthless worms" Atem sneered, spitting at the ground, while crossing his arms.

"Well wasn't your mom a gun-trigger happy?" Seto started to speak, but Atem interrupted him, "Shut up, my father changed her, she's different now" he growled.

"Yeah, but she still _was_ one of them" Seto protested.

"What's your point Seto?" Atem un-amusingly asked, rolling his eyes.

"We are going to have a little "_fun_" do you want to join us?" Duke asked with an amused smirk.

"Sure I'm always up for some _fun_ with you guys" Atem smugly stated.

"So what kind of _fun_ are we having today?" he asked.

"Joey came up with a fun new game," Tristan said.

"All right listen up, this is how the game goes, one of us pulls a single human aside, and depending on the gender, you either have to make out with that human or hit/punch them in the privates!" Joey excitedly stated.

"So if the human is the opposite gender then you, you have to make out with them, for ah-at least 5 minutes, but if they are the same gender, then you let em have it in the genitals or, boobs in Mais' case…" he added.

"We each will take turns of course," Duke, informed, as they all descended to the ground.

"So Atem are you game, or are you a chicken?" Joey teased.

"What is a chicken anyway?" Tristan asked looking between everyone hoping someone knew the answer.

"I have no clue, but it sounds weak and silly looking!" Joey excitedly proclaimed.

"But what if the Chicken is something big and scary or cool looking, then you'd be calling someone cool without even realizing it" Tristan thought out loud.

"Shut up Tristan you think to much!" Joey sneered, slapping him over the head.

They quickly kicked off their game with Joey starting,

But first they had to find a group of people, which wasn't too hard to do, since they knew that small groups traveled deep into the cavern every day to try and harvest crystals.

They then spot a small group, encamped next to a small mine of crystals, they all looked eager and excited to get started, with deviously smirks slithering across their faces, as they watched them from the shadows.

First it was Joeys' turn, and the hard part was trying to lure them close enough to them to strike or ensnare them in their grasp, without alerting the rest of the group.

Joey decided to use the classic "run away bullet" trick, by silently flying up behind them dropping a crystal bullet, disappearing back into the shadows and watch them chase the run away bullet, that rolled towards them into the shadows…

This method Joey came up with worked about 90% of the time, and it worked this time, after he dropped the bullet and quickly fled back into the shadow they watched and waited for the confused, yet alarmed soldier chase after the fleeting bullet into the shadows, the poor unsuspecting fool, was then overshadowed by Joey, as he yanked off the persons' futuristic helmet, revealing a man elderly face underneath, without even blinking, or second thoughts Joey kicked the poor man in his…not so happy place…

Next up were Tristan, Seto, Mai, and Duke.

Tristan, and Seto both got males, although Seto not only nailed him in the privates, he also swift kicked him over the head for… "Good measure"…

Then came Mai, she like the rest so far got a guy, and wasn't too thrilled about making out with him, and well neither was he…

As Mai struggled with the guy, they continued on with Dukes turn, which surprisingly got a woman!

To Dukes' surprise and relief this girl was actually pretty attractive, her blonde curly hair, and sparkling brown eyes, though the poor girl did _not_ feel the same!

Duke quickly muzzled her as she tried to scream and struggle in his grasp, as he pulled her into the shadows, and started their make out session, even though they were done with the males they had to keep them hostage, so that they couldn't warn the others.

Now it was Atems' turn, and he really, _REALLY_ wanted a guy, to show Seto a thing or two about how to give a guy a _real_ beat down.

"Where the hell did, Vin, Cal, Rex, and Laura go?" their commanding officer questioned to the rest of her men.

Heather their commanding officer was Cynthias' replacement after she disappeared and was presumed dead, Cynthia was actually a very good friend of Heathers and was on her team, but was ordered to help out another group the day she disappeared.

Heather had a futuristic rifle with a light attachment on the top, she also had a rather unique weapon strapped to her back, a neon multi-colored crystal staff, both ends were black, then faded into purple, then blue, and then red at the middle.

"I don't know, I think Vin dropped one of his crystal bullets, cause I saw him chase after one, perhaps the others went to find him?" another soldier replied, "Grrr, it doesn't take four men to fetch one bullet, what the hell are they doing?" she growled, you stay here and guard the miners, if any trouble comes get them out of here, you hear me?" she ordered, the soldier saluted shouting "yes mam", as she turned and walked in the direction that Vin and the others disappeared.

Heather cautiously walked around the corner; she flipped a switch turning on a light and beamed it towards the shadows attached to the top of her rifle.

She could see signs of struggle over the illuminated area she beamed with her light as she slowly walked by, following the trail.

Atem positioned himself, getting ready to strike from the shadows, and his friends do their best to keep the others quiet as she approaches, when the moment is right Atem then flies out at her from the shadows!

Nearly upon her, he quickly moves to the left predicting that she'd use her rifle, but to his surprise, she quickly swaps weapons, and nails him in the side with her crystal staff, forcing him to crash to the ground.

Atem cries out upon impact, then slowly picks himself up wincing in pain a little, glaring at her, his look then replaced with shock as he sees her swing unexpectedly the staff at him again slamming him in the chest, and then again over the head, causing him to crash to the floor again!

Atem couldn't tell whether he was dealing with a girl or a guy because of the helmet over their head, but because of this persons' strength, cunning, and foolishly gutsy moves, he presumed it was a male…

Cynthia wandered up the cavern halls in search for Atem, she could sense that something wasn't right, and needed to check on him, Cynthia then saw Atem standing over a soldier whom was lying on the ground crying out in pain, recognizing the multi-colored staff lying next to them, "Heather!" she cried out, running up to them, pulling off her helmet.

Atem blinked, and jumped a little in sheer surprise, and slight horror that he had struck a woman!

Rivers of tears flowed from her face, as she gripped her wounded arm, and shoulder, "Oh my god, Cynthia you're alive, quick get out of here before the gladiators attack and eat you!" she cried in a sob.

They could hear Atems' friends snicker from the shadows, "They don't eat humans hun, don't worry" she said comfortingly, then glared at Atem, "What the hell is wrong with you!" she snapped, "What me? She attacked me first!" he angrily defended.

"Bullshit, he flew out to strike me, I was the one who was defending themselves" she retorted, Atem just snorted at her.

"Get home Atem, now!" she angrily ordered, pointing the way home, "_Make_ me!" he sneered, "Now!" she yelled pushing him, "Get lost!" he snapped gripping her arm a little to strong, hearing several bones break!

Before Atem could do or say anything Cynthia took off running back home, holding her shattered arm, holding sobbing screams back as best as she could, until she got close to home.

Nearing the entrance to their home, she didn't hold back her pain anymore, so that Zarox could hear her.

Zarox came flying out of the entrance looking around wildly for her, "CYNTHIA?" he yelled in deep concern, "Zarox!" she sobbed, he then spotted her collapsed by the steps gripping her arm, he zipped down to her, pulling her into his protective, tender embrace, examining her broken arm.

Zarox gently placed his hands over her wounded arm, as a bright light shimmered from his hands, magically healing her broken bones, hearing them snap back into place!

Cynthia cried out in pain the whole time, Zarox then carried her up and into the safety of their home, and wrapped her arm with a cloth, then kissing her neck and cheek, "Who did this?" he darkly questioned, Zarox then cut her off before she could reply "And don't tell me you fell, you can't break seven bones, by falling down!"

"I'm not going to lie to you Zarox…Atem" she stated, Zarox was then covered in a shadowy rage as he stood, and walked to the entrance, "Zarox wait!" she called to him before he could take off, he slowly turned his head to her revealing the crimson flames in his eyes, "Yes, my love?" he slowly replied trying to contain his dark voice.

"There is a human girl up their that he accidentally hurt, make sure she is safe, before you start beating the shit out of our son" she informed him, Zarox began to fly off until he heard her call to him again, turning his head to her once more, "I better be able to hear it" she humorously stated, rubbing her arm, a dark smile then crept over Zaroxs' face.

Zarox then flew off, disappearing in the blink of an eye, Cynthia hummed as she could already hear, and screaming, and loud booming like explosions from above!

Atem hid in the shadows, as he could hear his friends' screams and cries of horror and pain, as Zarox threw them around like toys, shooting beams from this sword. Zarox then stopped in front of the wounded human, who looked very frightened to see him.

"Fear not, I won't hurt you" he said comfortingly, gently picking her up.

Zarox flew past where Atem was hiding, and few further, higher up into the cavern, then placing her as close to the nearest encampment without being seen, "Hey um…" Heather hesitantly spoke up as he started walking away, he turned back and looked at her, "Atem has my staff, just so you know" she shyly replied, Zarox raised his eyebrow in confusion wondering why Atem would hijack such a petty steal rod, "If you or someone could return it too me that would be great" she added, Zarox nodded then flew off, disappearing in an instant.

Zarox then suddenly appeared back in the same spot, all Atems' friends had taken off probably back home he thought, "ATEM!" he yelled, shaking the cavern walls around him, "You coward, you can't hide from me forever!" he added, "You mistake cowardliness, for intelligence, a true hunter strikes when the time is right" Atem replied from the shadows, "Heh, heh, then strike me…if you dare!" Zarox darkly chuckled, not a moment later Atem zipped out from the safety of the shadows stopping above Zarox, Zarox quickly looked up in surprise, as Atem slammed him over the head and back with the crystal staff, sending him crashing into the ground below, creating a deep crater in the shape of his body!

_So that's what she meant, she has a crystal staff… that punk thinks he can best me? Hah! I'll teach Atem a lesson he'll never forget, even if it kills him!_

Zarox darkly thought as he slowly sat up rubbing his head, then flew up out of his crater with his sword drawn, now Atem and Zarox with sword fighting, except Atem was using the staff, Zarox to Atems' horror was too fast and too strong for him, and he knew he wasn't even using his full power!

With one fell swoop, Zarox knocked the staff out of Atems' hand, then nailed the end of his sword against Atems' head, sending him plummeting into the ground!

Zarox then harshly lands on top of Atem, Seto makes the mistake of approaching Zarox; Zarox latches onto Setos' arm and whips him across the cavern, crashing into the cavern wall creating a massive hole, where he collided,

Zarox then glares back down at his son, and sheaths his sword, but instead of getting off of him, he grabs his wings, and rips them out of his backside roots and all!

Atem shrieks in excruciating pain, and then is quickly silenced as Zarox stomps on his head.

After throwing Atem around a few more times, Zarox finally stops, standing over Atem who now laid unconscious, and beaten to a pulp, Zarox then snorted and grabbed him by the tri-colored locks of his hair and dragged him back home.

Once inside Zarox dragged him past Cynthia, before she could reply Zarox cut her off, "No don't you _dare_! He'll be fine, we're not like your human species" Zarox then dropped him at the end of the hall, and then walked back over to Cynthia.

"So you're just going to let him bleed to death?" she angrily questioned, "No, darling he won't bleed to death" he shook his head, "But it looks like you tore his wings clean off!" she exclaimed, only to be quickly silenced with a kiss, "Hush, they'll grow back, you can't baby him at this stage love, or he'll never grow up, my word is law at this stage otherwise he could end up killing us both" he informed her.

"You just need to trust me" he added, "I trust you Zarox" she lovingly hummed, hugging him, "Hmmm, Zarox this place is a bit cramped don't you think?" she stated, Zarox then deviously smirked back at Atem getting an idea, "You know what that doesn't sound like a bad idea" he darkly agreed, she then turned Zarox to face her and passionately kissed him, which he gladly returned.

"Hmmm I want a living room here, and a kitchen, and walk-in pantry here, and a staircase at the end of the hall leading to a couple of bedrooms" she stated, as Zarox magically marked each spot where a door should be crafted out of the rock.

Cynthia held a look of shock and surprise to see Atem nearly fully healed was they stood in front of his sleeping body!

"See love, we heal rather quickly" Zarox comforted her, "And his wings?" she asked, "He'll have a new, and stronger pair within a week, normally it would only take a few days, but I tore them out by the base of the roots, so it'll take a bit longer" Zarox explained, "Is there anything else you wish to know before I wake him?" he asked, "No, but if I think of anything I'll let you know" she simply replied, Zarox nodded as they both turned to Atem whom was still sleeping,

"Wake up!" Zarox snapped kicking Atem in his side, Atem winced as his eyes narrowly slid open, "Get up boy!" he hissed, Atem winced at his harsh words, as he slowly did as ordered, keeping his head lower then his fathers as a sign of respect.

"Do what your father says Atem, he knows best" Cynthia firmly stated supporting her husband, "Now _pay_ attention, you're grounded, and are to work until I say otherwise, you will _not_ stop, for _anything_ unless I or your mother deems it okay, if you disobey, I will _kill_ you" Zarox sneered his orders, "Do you _understand_ me boy?" he raged, grabbing and holding him up by the throat glaring into his eyes, Atem slowly nodded, then was dropped to the ground, "Yes father" Atem weakly gasped for air, "Good" Zarox harshly snapped, then explained his orders of expanding there home.

"Well get to it, those two rooms better be finished by the time I get back, or _you'll_ be finished, got it?" he darkly declared, as Atem rushed past him starting to magically carve the doors out of the rock.

End of chapter 1.


End file.
